This invention relates to a printer which can be used for paper of different sizes and forms.
Among the printers used, for example, as peripheral equipment of computers, there have been available those which could use paper of different sizes. Printers of this type, however, were always for cut paper and were not adaptable to roll paper. The present invention has been achieved in view of this disadvantage. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a convenient printer for which the size of paper to be used can be freely selected and for which both cut paper and roll paper can be used.